Faraway Love
by Dancing Angel Over My Castle
Summary: Kate and Castle try to work out their relationship while working a case. Things take an unexpected turn to where things get crazy. Kate opened her eyes to see Castle next to her. She smiled and tried to remember the night before.
1. The Morning

AN: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO. ALL CHARACTERS AND CREATIVE CREDITING GO TO ABC.

Kate opened her eyes to see Castle next to her. She smiled and tried to remember the night before.

_First we went to dinner, Kate and Rick had been together for a little over a year now and they still wonder how they keep it from Captain Gates. Then they came to the loft. Then we… _Her mind trailed off to the night before trying to remember the vivid details of their sex. She smiled then pressed a quick kiss to Castles forehead. She got up of the bed and got dressed lazily. She walked into the kitchen and saw Martha and Alexis practicing one of Martha's scripts. She looked out and saw the fresh bacon, eggs and pancakes on the counter and walked by the chaotic scene the two redheads were making.

"Kate you're up! We took the liberty of making you two lovebirds breakfast." Martha said grinning at the thought of her son and Kate.

"Honestly Martha, do you two think you can keep it down. Castle's still sleeping." Kate asked and tried to get Martha to stop rambling on about her night with this handsome guy down at The Old Haunt.

"Hey, I just got up and I smelled the bacon from the bedroom!" Castle smiled at the sight of the bacon or maybe the sight of Kate. "Hey how is my little girl doing?" he walked over to Alexis and she beamed at her father.

"I'm doing wonderful dad. Well other than the fact that Gram and I were practicing for one of her plays." Alexis gave Martha a look that brought a smile and some laughs to everyone.

Kate glanced at Castle his sparkling blue eyes looking at her. Kate smiled and reached for a piece of bacon, some eggs and a pancake. "What are _you_ looking at?" she turned to face Castle as she watched him squirm under her menacing glare.

"Do you want an honest answer or a liar answer?" he asked and then if things could get better he smiled his charming little boy grin and Kate's heart melted. "I'll be more than happy to give you either."

"Ok castle. I want honest because you know how much I love honest men." She smiled "And yes, I will listen to your pitiful lie later." He caught the playful tone in her voice and her blushing went a little pinker.

"Ok here comes honesty, I was looking at your wonderful ass." He said it with his little boy innocence that she nearly kissed him there but then she turned and realized Martha and Alexis were still there. "Now do you really want the lie?"

No, but please Castle, keep your childish comments to yourself and yourself only." Kate looked back at Martha who was trying to get Alexis off the phone so she could help her memorize her lines even though the auditions for the play would be two months away but hey what's a woman for trying. Alexis was busy talking with her boyfriend Max. Kate remembered last Christmas when Alexis had first met up with Max for a date.

Martha finally gave up and turned to Kate. "Darling will you help me?" Kate pondered what to say and remembered all the times Castle had warned her not to help.

"No I believe Castle and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Kate grinned at the thought and grabbed Castle by the ear and pulled him all the way back upstairs. _God, _she thought, _I haven't done that for five years now._

"Kate. Why did you do that? I thought we agreed not to play like that anymore." Castle was rubbing his ear and looking at Kate with longing and wanting. He wanted her and she wanted him they leaned in to each other and kissed. They pulled back when Kate's phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and frowned. "So much for that idea." She picked up the phone. "Beckett" she answered.

"Beckett, glad to hear from you. How is Castle?" Kate heard laughing from Ryan and Esposito. Kate rolled her eyes. "You two better have something or else." She growled through the phone.

"Yeah, we have a body, two blocks east of Castles loft." Came Esposito's voice.

"Ok, be there soon." Kate said as she hung up. "God, Castle what is worse than having a dead body ruin all the fun." The look she got back from him was priceless so she tried to hide the little chuckles she had. "Castle hurry up there is a dead body out there waiting for justice."

"I know, I know." Castle grumbled. He stuck his lip out in his famous pouty face that Kate adored so much. "You know Kate, I was wondering…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Knowledge

AN: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE AND ITS CHARACTERS SO ENJOY.

"You know Kate, I was wondering…" Castle's voice trailed off but he found it again. "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch later."

"Sure, sure." Kate wondered if he could hear the disappointment in her voice. "We can totally get lunch later." She smiled weakly and looked to the door. "Well are you coming or not?"

"So Lanie, got a COD for me yet?" Kate asked the ME trying to take her mind off of the morning.

"Yes I do. It looks like a single stab wound to the chest from the back." Lanie said it without looking up at Kate. "Our vic also has slight bruising on her arms and wrists."

"So she was grabbed and pulled, then struggled to get free." Kate sounded confident. "Have we found any ID on her yet?" She said turning to Esposito and he handed her a wallet.

"Twenty eight year old female." Espo said. "She works as a lawyer in the Bronx."

"Guess she can't give herself justice." Castle said giggling at his pun.

"Castle." Was all Kate needed to say to get him to shut his mouth.

"Her name is Michele G. Porter, and she is married." Ryan walks in holding a little plastic bag with a bloody note on it.

"Well let's leave CSU here to clean up the scene." Kate said calling her team over to the cars parked at the sidewalk. "Let's go to the precinct and start the murder board." Kate said as she and Castle walked back to his loft.

Kate looked up at the murder board and saw Castle walking from the break room with two coffees. "Thanks" was all she said as she took the cup from him. "This case just doesn't make sense to me. A local lawyer gets stabbed and all our leads are just dead ends." Kate sighed then looked towards Gates' office. The lights were out so Kate was able to slide closer towards Castle.

"Kate this case has only been going on since this morning let's get some rest then come back in the morning." Castle said taking Kate's hand. Kate got up off the table and walked with Castle towards the elevator. She took a look at her watch. 9:30 pm. She thought. I'll sleep on this case.

Kate opened her eyes to see the other side of the bed empty. She frowned. Where the hell is Castle? As if he was a mind reader he walked through the door and smiled.

Castle stood in the door way thinking how cute Kate looked curled up in a little ball like that. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to her. Their breathing moving together as if they were one, then Castle moved his hand over her hair, stopping at her cheek. He kept his hand there and he kissed her. Kate smiled, her eye lids fluttering. "Don't stop…" Kate mumbled as Castle continued to stroke her.

"You know Kate, I love you." Castle said that and he placed a gentile kiss on her forehead. "And I will love you until the world ends."

"Oh Castle." Kate said it with such gentleness Castle thought for a quick moment she was an angle from heaven.

It was Friday night and Ryan and Esposito went out for a cold one. Kate was left to stare at the murder board and Castle.

"You know, you can go home now." Castle said placing a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. They pulled in for a kiss and then lingered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"All right you two break up the romance." Gate's voice coming from her office. "Detective Beckett, my office now." Captain Gates was standing in the doorway of her office.

Kate walked in "Sir, I can explain" but she was cut off by Gates

"It's ok, I know and I will not rain on you little parade, but detective you need to focus on the case not your boyfriend."

"Thank you sir. Castle will stay though, right?" Kate asked nervously.

"Yes, since Mr. Castle arrived the case closure rate has gone up so he will stay. But I don't want to see any more romantic moments between you two, got it?" Kate shook her head and walked out of the room and back to Castle who was now siting at her desk.

"Castle…" Kate didn't know how to manage the words that needed to come out of her mouth. "Gates knows"

"Gates know what?" Castle asked puzzled.

"She knows about us!" Kate whisper shouted. Castle stars blankly ahead shaking his head.

"How? How? How?" He keeps asking.

"Castle don't worry, she said that you can still stay." Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and then they looked away.

"Castle let's grab our stuff and head home." Kate reached for her coat and bag while Castle grabbed his coat. They walked to the elevator and then got in. When the doors closed Castle was silent Kate tried to talk to him but Castle was unresponsive.

AN: It's ok to leave a reply I don't bite. To hard :)


End file.
